Unexpected
by SPG147
Summary: It was unexpected and terrifying. No one saw it coming. They sure as hell didn't. How could this happen to them? They were young. They didn't deserve this. Ben felt left out. The attention was yanked from his hands and placed right into their shaking ones. They weren't ready. They barely remember how it happened.


**Firstly, I want to say that another author wrote a Danny and Riley pregnancy story: _Danny, I'm Pregnant _by PatrickHJr. It's a good Danley story, so read it. Secondly, I wrote this a while ago, before the second season even aired. I decided to post it now because I figured it's the most complete fanfiction I've written since my last one. Anyway, it's an AU, I guess. Takes place before the second season, clearly. Pretty cheesy, but it was fun.**

**Unexpected**

It was unexpected and terrifying. No one saw it coming. They sure as hell didn't. How could this happen to them? They were young. They didn't deserve this. Ben felt left out. The attention was yanked from his hands and placed right into their shaking ones. They weren't ready. They barely remember how it happened.

Ben started dating someone. They were serious. Seven months later, they were still dating. Emma loved her. Alice, as was her name, didn't know what was happening when Ben proposed. She cried. She smiled and said yes. Riley cracked. She realized then and there that she would never have Ben. Ben could never be hers. He would be forever Alice's. They seemed truly in love to her.

Danny took her to the bar. He knew. He knew she loved Ben. She didn't know Danny loved her. That idea managed to pass through her brain without settling in completely. The longing glances. The compliments. There were so many clues she never noticed. Not until that fateful night. When he took her to the bar to drown her sorrows.

"_I can't believe he would do that to me," Riley slurred as she pushed herself closer to Danny. It was cold that night. She didn't have a jacket. Danny was always warm. She liked that. She had always liked him. He had always liked her. They were best friends. Riley stumbled to her apartment with his help. Her drunken state couldn't quite take care of herself._

"_Riley," Ben was his brother; Riley was his love. What a predicament. "You never told him how you felt. He's with Alice, now. They're happy. You can't stop what is happening." A part of him hoped that she would finally realize she had the wrong Wheeler brother on her mind. She always pitied Ben because she thought he had nothing compared to Danny. Danny was perfect. Danny had everything. But Ben had Riley's heart, and that was the one thing Danny truly wanted._

_She huffed, "I know. I know!" She wrapped her arms tighter around Danny as they walked down a dark, dank alley. It always scared her to take this shortcut. She was never truly sure of what lurked behind the closed doors and barred windows. After he found out she took this alley to go home from his apartment, from law school, or even from the bar when she was drunk, Danny insisted on accompanying her. He couldn't imagine what would happen to him, to any of them if Riley got hurt. He never pictured it, ever. So Danny offered to walk her home. Who would attack a woman with a six' six" man beside her? As he heard and felt her arms move farther into his jacket, he, in turn, wrapped another arm around her, trapping her in a hug. She laughed. He did the same._

_They walked in silence for the rest of the short trip. The alley was indeed a shortcut. Riley fumbled with the key to her apartment. She wasn't succeeding in pushing it into the keyhole. Danny helped her. "There we go!" She squealed as the door flew open; after Danny pushed it, of course. Riley wasn't the most capable drunk. Sober, she was brilliant, independent, and competent. Drunk, not so much. Danny was a great drunk. He had consumed more alcohol than Riley that evening. He was intoxicated, but capable. He was a heavyweight. It seemed he was less capable sober, sometimes. They complimented each other well._

_The couch welcomed Riley with a great big hug. She spread herself out as Danny shut the door behind him. "Don't you just love Bess! I love Bess." Her couch, Bess, was her pride and joy. Only Danny knew this. Only Danny knew her name was Bess. Only Danny knew Riley named her couch._

"_She sure is wonderful." Danny hoped Riley wouldn't realize he wasn't talking about Bess. He lifted her feet off the couch as he sat down beside Riley. She allowed her feet to fall in his lap with a sigh._

"_I'm wonderful, too, you know!" She yelled, thinking of Ben and Alice. Was she not good enough for him? "At least, I hoped. I guess I can understand, though. Alice is gorgeous. She is great with Emma. He loves her. Who wouldn't love her? She's everything I'm not."_

"_Enough!" Danny wouldn't have her disparage herself in his company. "Riley, you are wonderful. Whoever tells you otherwise is the biggest idiot in the universe." Did that show his feelings too much? He was supposed to be hiding them. As Riley was supposed to be hiding her insecurities, but it was just Danny. Danny had always been there._

"_Why? If Ben can't even like me in that way, who will?" She sat up on her elbows. "I mean, Ben is a great guy. I know that. But he humps anything that moves. He couldn't look at me in that way if I gave him a million dollars. It'd hurt him. So why? Why couldn't he be attracted to me at all? Am I obnoxious? Is that it? What is it? What are the flaws keeping me from love?"_

"_Riley," he caught himself. Be careful, he warned. "You are amazing. Ben didn't like you in that way because," he couldn't think of anything, "because he's my idiot little brother. Any guy would love to hump you, any day." She laughed. "Riley, you are spectacular." Too much emotion. "Just like Bess," he attempted to move the conversation from feelings that might be festering below the surface. Ready to explode._

"_Danny," Riley sat all the way up now. She held her toes so that she'd be able to stay up straight. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," she smiled. Their eyes remained connected until, "or Bess." Laughter followed yet again. They always seemed to laugh with each other. "Thanks, Danny." A smile was exchanged for a longing look on Danny's face. "And for the record, I think you're pretty spectacular, too. Sorry I've been complaining about Ben," she was sobering. "I just devoted so much of my life to him. It almost scares me to think that'll change. Change is scary, sometimes."_

_ He hated to say it, but it's what she needed. "Well, I know one thing that won't change." She looked confused. "Us." He knew what that implied. They would always be friends. It broke his heart, but at least he'd be able to understand what Riley was going through with Ben._

_ "We'll never change?" There was almost a twinge of disappointment and question in her voice._

_ "What do you mean?" He wasn't quite sure exactly what she was getting at with that statement. He knew exactly what he hoped she had meant._

_ "Well," she paused. Scratch that. She stopped. She was stuck. She didn't want to go in either direction. Back or forth. "I guess," what do you guess Riley? "What I'm trying to say is," that's hard. Feelings are hard. It hit her then. Ben was an illusion. He was her excuse. She was running away from something truly great in her life. She was scared of the change. Scared and excited. Apprehensive. Ben was her escape. Yes, after years of convincing, she finally felt something there. She did like Ben, for real. However, she liked Danny, too. She lifted her gaze from the floor to meet his beautiful ocean eyes. She could swim in them all day long._

_ Before sobriety completely came and intoxication left for good, she grabbed his scruffy face in her hands. She strained to kiss him. Her back hurt, but she made it. Once their lips connected, Danny leaned forward. The stress on her back was released as she slowly leaned back on Bess. Danny followed, kissing her all the same. Their minds were numb. They ended up in her bed, without clothing. That night was the only time they had sex in the next year. That night was the night their son was conceived._

* * *

You are pregnant. Those were three simple words. Ominous and exciting. Reaction really depends on the situation. The situation for Riley was complicated. They woke up that dreaded morning very confused.

_Riley's naked body was encompassed by Danny's equally naked one. Their breathing was slow, indicating slumber. Danny was the first roused awake. Confusion stormed his mind as yellow rays of sunlight burst through the blinds and into his eyes. Where am I? He thought. He saw Riley next. Her sleeping figure smiled as her arms wrapped tighter around his body. He panicked. He liked this. He liked it more than he should have. Riley would wake up pissed, and that she did._

_ She made a noise as her head rubbed against his bare chest. A yawn escaped her mouth as her eyes slowly opened. Danny's shot shut. She was in her bed, but there was someone beside her. Please, not a one night stand, she thought. That's the last thing I want. Danny? She screamed as she pushed herself out of the bed. Danny flipped off the bed, waking for the second time. "What are you doing here?" She screeched. She finally realized her nudity, and then his. She covered herself with a pillow._

_ You don't have to do that, I've seen it all and more. Not what he said, but he thought it. "Well," he covered himself with his hands. There was no pillow nearby. "We woke up in each other's arms, naked. I'm guessing we," pause, "uh, I'm pretty sure we slept together."_

_ Riley scoffed, "No shit, Sherlock!" She breathed deeply and calmed down, slightly. "I'm sorry. I just-"_

_ "I know." He assured her. She was confused. When she was confused, she got angry. She was angry. "I understand."_

_ "Thanks," she smiled. It was almost a smile that had forgotten why she was upset. She remembered. "This, this is bad. What are we going to do? Did we use protection?"_

_ "Oh," Danny's eyes widened. They had been so caught up in the moment; neither had remembered the possible consequences, or rewards, of unprotected sex. "I didn't wear a…a, uh, condom."_

_ "I'm not on the pill!" She fell to the floor. "What if I'm pregnant? I'm in school. I can't be pregnant! How could I be so stupid!" Danny quickly rushed to her side. He enveloped her in a hug. Surprisingly, she didn't push his body away. Maybe it was because of the encounter they had shared the previous night. Maybe it was because he's Danny. She still isn't sure._

_ "You're not necessarily pregnant, Riley." He said her name. Because she needed to hear it, or he did._

_ "Yeah," she smiled feebly. "I'm probably not pregnant. Everything will be fine." A Maginot Line of sorts. Her own personal one. A false assurance._

_ "Riley?" She looked at Danny as he said her name. "What now? I mean, between us. What happens?"_

_ She hadn't thought of that. "I guess," she thought. Follow your head or your heart? "We forget this. I was drunk. You were drunk. We didn't know what we were doing. Right?"_

_ Crack. That was his heart you heard breaking. He knew she was right. Deep down, though, he wasn't so sure. He wasn't supposed to be pining after her while she pined for Ben. She was supposed to be happy with him. One month later, this fond memory would come crashing back into their minds._

They had agreed. They would forget what happened. Those words, though. Those three words that had bounced out from the doctor's mouth excitedly; they were scary. They were change. "Congratulations." She saw Riley's panicked look, "Do you know who the father is?"

"Yes." The word came as a whisper, barely making it to the doctor's ear.

Dr. Mason walked closer to Riley, "Will the father be present? Because I know a place where-"

"Yes," Riley quieted her. Danny would never abandon her. How dare Dr. Mason suggest such a thing! Then again, she didn't know Danny. "Always. He's going to be there, whether I want him or not. No matter what I say, he'll be there." She wasn't sure why she felt the need to express this to the middle-aged woman.

"Oh," she smiled. "Good. I suggest you tell him then." With that, she was gone. Dr. Mason, who had confirmed what the sticks had said. Riley couldn't refuse to believe a doctor. She did the only thing she could think to do at a time like this.

* * *

Danny slowed to a jog. He pulled the buzzing phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller I.D. He smiled. Riley. She hadn't spoken to him in a while. She was blatantly avoiding him, even though they agreed to forget. He was glad to receive her call. "Hey, what's up?"

Two words came from the other end of the small device. Never could he imagine something so monumental coming from something as small as a phone. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

The news was unexpected for everyone. When Riley and Danny had told them all to be at the apartment for some news, they hadn't thought it was anything near this. Pregnancy. That was huge. Riley and Danny. Did they even like each other that way? When did they have sex?

"Great," Bonnie Wheeler fell onto the couch, "Yet another grandchild."

"Wait," Ben laughed. "You're not actually keeping the child, are you?" Alice punched Ben in the arm, hard. They didn't know that Riley had considered it. A lot.

"Shut up!" She smiled and walked over to Danny and Riley. "Congrats," she hugged them. When she released them, she turned to Riley, "If you ever need anything, a babysitter, friend, anything; I'm here."

This warmed Riley's heart. "Thank you." Alice was very nice. She and Ben make a great couple. Riley was suddenly happy that she hadn't interfered.

"Listen," Danny sighed as he sat on a bar stool. "It happened. Riley doesn't want to have an abortion. I'm going to support the mother of my future child." He laughed, "Hey, and if Ben can do it, I'm pretty sure I can." Riley pinched him. "Ow!"

"It's happening," Riley assured. "Either support us, or don't." They were met with shocked faces.

"Another eater, huh?" Tucker sighed before going to the refrigerator. More labels.

* * *

Everything had been going great, until the first trimester ended. Riley's stomach had grown larger. She was starting to get stretch marks and other side effects of pregnancy. She was hormonal.

She and Danny weren't in a relationship. They didn't live together. He helped her. He was her best friend. Sure, he was the father. He wasn't Riley's husband. She sure yelled at him as though he were. They argued now, a lot. Danny always let Riley win. She was pregnant. He's not going to mess with her now. He wouldn't mess with her when she wasn't pregnant. She's a lawyer. No way he'd win any argument.

"I can't believe you!" Currently, Riley was yelling at Danny for flirting with a woman in the bar. They weren't in a relationship, per se. Riley still got very, very jealous. "She wasn't even pretty!"

"Riley," Danny sighed. She asked for his number. He declined, "I didn't hit on her."

"Yes, you did!" She grabbed food out of her refrigerator. He still walked her home. "Is it because I'm fat again? Am I not pretty enough to flirt with now?"

"Riley," he sighed, exasperated. He had her attention, "We're not dating. You told me you didn't want to date me!"

"I said I didn't want you to date me just because I was pregnant with your child."

"Riley," he chastised. "Listen, she just asked for my number. I didn't even give it to her! Riley, I'm not in a relationship with anyone. People probably think we're married when we sit together. You're pregnant. I'm the father. Most people assume that means we're in a relationship. Besides," he was being forward, "I don't need to look at anyone else when I have you right in front of me."

"But I'm fat again!" Riley didn't like pregnancy. It brought up insecurities that she'd thought she'd escaped.

"Riley," Danny sat beside her on Bess. "I had a crush on you when we were fourteen. Your weight has never changed my feelings. Big or small, I'll always like you."

She smiled, "I'm hormonal." His eyes widened as she pulled him close and kissed him. He wasn't sure what to do. Instinct told him to wrap his arms around her waist. He did. She kissed him deeply and more passionately. He got excited. She noticed. "Oh my god," she breathed.

"What?" Danny inquired as he kissed a path down to her neck.

"Oh my god," Riley pushed herself off him. "What are we doing? I'm pregnant. We agreed. We aren't in a relationship."

"Dammit, Riley!" Danny yelled at her. He truly yelled. He never yelled at her. He raised his voice, but he never yelled!" at her like this. "Riley, I love you Riley sat there, flabbergasted as he grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door in rage.

* * *

Danny and Riley saw each other sporadically and not often. They were cautious around each other. Riley, especially. She didn't want to hurt Danny, but it seemed as though she already did. She danced around the subject of their relationship, but if she ever delved into it, Danny would run off. He was never like this. So timid. So insecure. It wasn't Danny. Six months, and two more trimesters passed. Riley's stomach grew with the baby. As Danny pulled away, Riley pushed harder. She wanted so badly to take back what she'd said. She wanted a relationship with him. She loved him. Not as she had loved Ben. Her love for Danny was different, stronger.

"Danny, we need to talk," Riley told him over the phone.

"Is the baby coming!?" She heard him gather things in his apartment.

"No! No, it's not the baby. It's," she lost her nerve. Oh great.

"Riley?" She didn't say anything. What was that? She slowly dropped the phone into a small puddle of water. Oh, great. She quickly dropped to the floor and grabbed the phone. Immense pain. She screamed. "Riley! Riley, what's happening!?"

"The baby!" Riley was going into labor. "Danny! My apartment; get over here now!"

* * *

On the way to Riley's house, Danny had cried. Only a little, but tears flowed none the less. He rushed into her apartment and picked her up in his arms. She was crying. It had taken him 30 minutes to get to her apartment. When he had stepped in, she was having another contraction. The car zoomed to the nearest hospital, ten minutes away. He supported her as she hobbled as fast as she could into the hospital. "I need some help!" He yelled to the staff. They brought a wheelchair over and Riley fell into it, moaning in pain. "She's going into labor."

"How far apart are the contractions?" The amazingly calm nurse asked.

"Uh," he thought. How long was it? "Maybe a half hour? I'm not sure."

"Ok," the nurse said as he pushed Riley into the delivery room. Danny followed. It only seemed right. "Are you the father?" another nurse asked.

"Yes," he said as they closed the door to Riley's room. Riley was on the bed, crying.

* * *

Seven hours and many screams later, a crying baby boy entered the world for the first time. Riley cried. A lot. She held the bustling, and now laughing, baby boy tightly in her arms. Danny burst through the doors when the nurse said, "You're a father, Mr. Wheeler." He ran to Riley's bedside and looked in awe at his baby boy.

Riley smiled, "Mr. Daniel Wheeler. Say hello to your son." He laughed lightheartedly and kissed her forehead before she allowed him to take his son.

"What should we name him?" He questioned as he stared into his son's ocean eyes. Riley noted they were just like his father's eyes.

"Well," she smiled. "I was thinking we could use family names. Your family names." He looked at her, "How does Benjamin Daniel Wheeler sound to you?"

Danny looked at her, shocked. Did she say what he thought she said? Ben and his name for her, their, child. He loved it. "It sounds amazing."

* * *

The eight-month-old child cried, waking the household. Riley groaned as she turned in her sleep. Her stomach was no longer protruding. She kicked the person who was holding her in his arms. "Your turn."

Danny moaned as he released his newlywed wife. "You're lucky I love you," he whispered as he slinked out of the dark room. He walked quickly down the hall and opened the small door, revealing a crying baby boy.

"Hey, Benji!" Danny whispered excitedly as he picked up his now calm son. "Hi, Buddy! What's wrong?" He sniffed young Ben's diaper. No stench out of the ordinary. "Are you hungry?" He knew his son wouldn't answer him. It was purely for the sake of talking to his son and trying to calm him down. He spoke softly to his son as he strode down the hall to the kitchen. Once inside, he grabbed the nearest bottle. Ben drank it eagerly. "There you go, Ben. Better?" he asked when Ben spit out the bottle. Ben giggled as he tucked closer to his father's chest. "You were just hungry, is all. You're better now." He took his son back to the little boy's room. The crib hugged the baby boy back into its arms as Ben snuggled back. Danny smiled and kissed Ben before sprinting quietly down the hall to his and Riley's room.

"What was it?" Riley smiled as Danny closed the door.

"He was hungry." He pulled the covers up and slid into the bed next to Riley.

"I knew it!" Riley grinned as she wrapped her arms around Danny. In turn, he wrapped his arm around her small body.

"You're always right."

Riley smiled brightly, albeit tiredly. "And don't you forget it."

* * *

**And there is my take on the Danny and Riley pregnancy story. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
